The Best Laid Plans by Madkins
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: The plan is to make her pay for past misdeeds. But at what cost and is he willing to pay.


**Title:** The Best Laid Plans

 **Summary:** The plan is to make her pay for past misdeeds. But at what cost and is he willing to pay.

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 2203

* * *

"Come on Edward, please." Rosalie, my cousin, was all but begging. "You are my shot at revenge. That bitch made my life a living hell in high school."

I sighed knowing exactly what she meant. Rosalie had been slightly chunky with an overbite and acne. She was bullied horribly in school; one particular girl made it her mission to torment her. After graduation she moved as far from Forks as possible. The first year away she traveled the country a bit before joining me and my sister Alice at college.

Her transformation to the golden haired beauty she is now was gradual but not contrived at all. Rosalie was now a far cry from the awkward girl that left Forks, she was tall and slim with curves women paid for. Her weight had dropped simply because she was a starving college student. Her blond hair was long, thick and hung to the middle of her back. A visit to the dermatologist cleared up her skin and once she graduated from the University cosmetic dental surgery was her first major purchase.

In a nut shell she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Rosalie you are beautiful and successful, isn't that revenge enough? I mean really what do you expect me to do, seduce the poor girl? This isn't high school Rose and that's very childish." I loved Rose but she still allowed her past to cloud her judgement at times.

She laughed a wicked laugh. "No Edward that's child play. I want you to dismantle her company. Her grandfather left her the family business and it was struggling due to her father's incompetence. I want to take everything from her. I don't want a takeover, I want it sold off bit by bit. I want to be the cause of her losing everything then I'm going to let her know I was responsible."

I almost felt sorry for the woman. The fact that Rosalie was sending me after her company showed exactly how much she hated her. I was ruthless in the business arena. Sure I had made a few dozen enemies but everything I did was perfectly legal and made me very wealthy in the process.

I arched my eyebrows at Rose and laughed. "You are wicked. Ok ok, get me all the info you can on her company and its financial situation. I need the names of all executives on the board."

"There is no board." Rose mumbled. "It has remained private, completely family owned for the last 80 years."

I frowned. That tidbit changed things, private held companies were harder to infiltrate almost impossible.

"What is the company Rosalie?" I asked, realizing I hadn't even bothered to ask her that.

"Cygnant Holdings." She shrugged all nonchalantly as she threw a file up on my desk.

My eyes widened. "Rose are you insane? That's a multi-million dollar business and they are not in trouble as far as I know."

"That's where you're wrong. The little bitch is using her trust fund to keep the business afloat, which makes this even sweeter. If she exhausts her trust fund she will be broke when we steal her company." Rosalie looked gleeful at the thought.

"It's all there in the file, accounts that are behind, payroll, departments that are struggling. Her father was not cut out for running the company. While the she-bitch was getting her MBA at Harvard Daddy dearest was running her legacy into the ground." Rose stood and peered at the documents I was reading.

"How did you get all this?" Getting this type of info isn't easy on a private owned company. It also occurred to me that someone willing to use her own personal money to save her families company may not be such a villain.

"I have an insider giving me the goods. I'm not the only person who hates her ass. I know she is debating going public; that's how we can swoop in and snatch it from under her. Buy majority shares of stocks and dismantle the company brick by brick."

"That's if she decides to go public. She may not, Rose." Going public was the only way the plan could work. "You do realize this will put thousands of people out of work if we are successful, not just her. People with wives, husbands, children. Are you sure about this Rose?"

Her face went stony as she replied, "As a heart attack."

I guess Rose deserved her vengeance, Maybe this would allow her to finally let go of the past and live her life. She had become cold and untrusting. She had a hard time letting people in. That was understandable considering the trauma she had went through as a teen but at some point she needed to let it go.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan."

*** **Six months later** ***

"Why hasn't she gone public yet?" Rose damn near screamed, frustrated. "She can't keep funding the company from her trust so I'm sure she is going to make a decision soon. She has to."

What I didn't want to remind Rose was that her nemesis MBA was well-earned. She almost had her company breaking even. The insider feeding us information had been fired and we were in the dark about the state of affairs at the company. It pissed Rosalie off something fierce.

She had made major moves and they were all for the good. Cygnant Holdings was looking better than it had in years.

"There is a charity function this weekend that she is throwing. We need to be there." Rosalie was thinking out loud.

"Why?" That plan would go against everything she was trying to achieve.

"Because it's at her home. We can get in and access her files from her computer. I'm sure we can find something on her. We may have to scrap the company takeover but I want to take her down some way. People like her always have some type of skeleton in their closet." Her eyes were lighting up as she came up with this hairbrained scheme.

"Rose…" I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Think about it. Jasper can get into anything, all we need is to get into her personal computer." She was reaching for her phone no doubt to call Alice who was all for the plan of destroying this woman. Alice saw the aftermath of what the bullying had done to her cousin and wanted revenge just as bad as Rose. It would be easy to get Jasper involved as he did whatever Alice wanted.

After relaying her plan to Alice she turned to me "Edward, get us into this function, Alice and I have a plan to make and I need to find a dress." And with that she left.

A few nights later Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I pulled up to her estate in my stretch.

"Okay guys listen up. I'm sure the wicked witch will not recognize me so just call me Lillian. Jasper, you wait until everyone's attention is on the speaker and sneak off to find her office. It's the last room on the left second floor. Alice, you will wait near the bottom of the steps to keep watch so he doesn't get caught. Once we have what we need we will leave." Rosalie had gone over this plan at least fifty times since we left home. Jasper rolled his eyes at her obsessiveness.

"All right let's get this over with," Jasper said, clapping and rubbing his hands together. He was excited to be involved in this Mission Impossible-style scenario.

Entering the ballroom, we scanned the area as a hostess looked up our seating.

"Follow me please," she instructed and led us to our table.

Alice looked around appreciatively as we seated ourselves "She knows how to throw a party that's for sure. Too bad she's an evil bitch."

I chuckled; women were treacherous. Alice had never met the woman, She just hated her on principle. "I wonder where she is and what she looks like, it just occurred to me that Rosalie has never shown me a photo of her."

"Nothing special I assure you. She's pretty in a kinda generic way," Alice relayed snottily, rolling her green eyes that were identical to mine. "Rosalie is much prettier."

Rosalie scanned the room probably looking for her arch rival. Her eyes landed on Emmett McCarty and she smiled. "Hey guys, I'm going to be right back." I watched her saunter off towards the large man. Rosalie had a thing for the pro linebacker but always held him at arm's length.

At that moment I caught sight of a gorgeous brunette talking to who I recognized as the mayor. Her dark hair was piled up on her head in loose messy curls. Her dress was a simple cut and looked exquisite on her petite but curvy body. Even from this distance I could see her wide set eyes and full pouty lips; she looked sinful.

No rule that I couldn't enjoy myself while I was here I thought as I approached the group. As I got closer I could catch her passionate argument with the mayor.

"Crime is directly related to poverty. If the school system was reformed to give equal education to inner-city kids as it does to middle and upper class, and a second chance employment for felons was created the crime rate would reduce," she was saying vehemently.

"I agree wholeheartedly with the lady. This city has a wide discrepancy between the haves and have-nots," I said, interjecting myself in the conversation.

She turned her wide chocolate eyes towards me and I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me. She was beautiful but I saw beautiful women every day, something about her called to me in a way it never had with any other woman.

"Exactly! And it's not just limited to our city. When the wealthy start sharing said wealth you will see a major difference in this countries state of affairs." The mayor smiled indulgently at her obviously having had this conversation with her before.

"Ah beauty, brains, and compassion, a lethal combination," I said to her flirtatiously.

She blushed slightly and bit into her bottom lip. I almost groaned out loud as an image of her lips wrapped around my cock flashed through my mind. I was about to ask her name when a man walked up and interrupted us.

"Excuse me." He had a slight British accent and he whispered quietly in her ear.

"If you would pardon me for a moment, gentlemen," she said abruptly before getting up and heading towards the hallway. Strangely the Brit didn't follow her. He crossed the room and disappeared from sight.

Crap, I didn't get her name. I thought to ask the mayor but he was now in a conversation with the Senator. Throwing caution to the wind I hurriedly followed her steps to the hallway. I turned the corner a little fast and nearly collided with her. I reached out instinctively and caught her. She looked up at me with her beguiling eyes and I couldn't help myself I needed to kiss her and I did ever-so-softly on the lips. No tongue at all and it was the best kiss of my life I felt a surge of something tug on my heart and I knew I had found the one. I heard her soft gasp as I slowly pulled away. Her eyes were shining bright and her cheeks flushed.

"Fuck," I groaned and crashed my lips to hers again, this time in a passionate lock. I nipped at her bottom lip to gain entry to her mouth and she opened up with a moan. It registered to me that we were in the hallway and as badly as I wanted to drag her to a dark corner and sink my cock into her I couldn't and wouldn't cheapen this, so I reluctantly pulled away.

"I hope that guy in there wasn't your boyfriend because I've wanted to kiss you since I laid eyes on you." She blushed furiously and lowered her eyes. I ran my hands through my hair and laughed. "I haven't even introduced myself. I promise I'm not normally this forward but it's something about you…. tell me you feel it too."

"Yes…yes, I do! This is crazy. I don't even know your name," she said half laughing.

She smiled politely as I reached my hand out. "Edward Cullen," I introduced myself as she took my hand. I felt a spark of electricity as our skin touched. We both looked down at our hands at the sensation.

"Your name sweetheart. I need to know your name." I sounded desperate to my own ears.

She said her name and the bottom of my stomach fell out. This was the woman.

The woman who tortured and bullied my cousin for years.

The woman Rosalie wanted me to help her crush.

The woman whose party we had crashed to get dirt on.

The woman who in a few short moments had captured me in a way no one ever had.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
